


Test of Time

by Tarlan



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2014, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaric isn't ready to forgive Damon too quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dametokillfor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/gifts).



> Written for Dametokillfor, for Fandom Stocking 2014

"I'm sorry."

Damon looked contrite enough but Ric was still too angry at both Damon and himself to forgive him just yet. They were supposed to be friends and friends did not compel friends to commit acts of betrayal against other friends. The very fact that Damon had compelled him to steal the Ascendant device from Jo was a betrayal of their friendship, but what irritated most was Damon had done so for the most unselfish and unlikely of reasons, judging by their previous history.

To save Bonnie.

Having learned enough about the Gemini clan and Kai from Jo, Ric knew it was a bad idea doing anything that could bring that particular monster back into this world, even if it meant sacrificing Bonnie. What really sucked was Kai had found a way out of his purgatory anyway, leaving Bonnie all alone. It appeared all Kai had needed was Bennett blood and what residual magic he had stolen from Bonnie before she sent away her powers, enhanced by the eclipse.

Ric liked Bonnie. She was a good person who had willingly put her own life in jeopardy to save others. She didn't deserve to spend eternity alone; she deserved to be home for Christmas among her friends.

Lying on the ground some time later, having been smashed into a tree by Kai, at first he refused the hand Damon offered, but it was not Damon's annoyance that made him reach back but the fear that had yet to leave Damon's piercing blue eyes. That fear only faded when Ric was on his feet, obviously bruised and winded, but not broken.

After what had happened in the past, Ric would never again willingly accept vampire blood to heal any injuries - even those of the fatal kind - and Damon was already trying to make amends for being a dick and a bad friend. And as they were already at odds with each other, Ric couldn't put it past Damon to ignore his wishes and try to heal him with his blood, but Ric couldn't take the risk of accidentally dying and becoming a vampire once more. He'd hated the craving for blood more than he'd enjoyed the extra senses and speed, and there was only one reason why he would want to stay young and live forever - Damon.

But Damon was in love with Elena.

The voice of his inner demon reminded him that love was a fickle creature. Damon had once loved Katherine, Elena had loved Stefan, Caroline had loved Tyler, but in every case their love hadn't stood the test of time. Ric wasn't sure if any emotion could last forever without becoming warped in some terrible way. He merely hoped his love for Damon could stand that test.

"You okay?"

Damon still looked anxious, as if ready to sink his fangs into his own flesh and force his blood into Alaric at any moment, so Ric nodded.

"I'm fine. Really."

Damon smirked but Ric knew it was just a defense mechanism to avoid revealing how much he truly cared, and in that moment he forgave Damon. Not that he was going to let Damon know as Damon really was a dick and deserved to stew for a while longer.

"In that case, I'm going home," Damon proclaimed, disappearing immediately.

Alaric gazed out across the cemetery and sighed. He had made a promise to Jo to keep Kai locked away until she was ready to face him, and he'd already failed. He needed to warn her that she was running out of time.

Before climbing into his car he looked around one more time at the headstones and mausoleums raised to honor the dead. One day he would be dead and gone, and none of this would matter any longer. Until then he would take what love he could find in this world, even if it wasn't with his heart's desire.

END  
.


End file.
